


Sugar and Spice

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Sweet Home [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Birthday Party, Cooking, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Mild Humor, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whipsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whipsy), [simoneybologna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=simoneybologna).



"Let's face it, chére," Gambit replied, almost primly. Definitely got a raised brow on Rogue's part. "This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." He gave her his best pleading smile for good measure.

Rogue's mouth stayed tight, her arms stayed crossed, her hip still jutted to one side, and her foot was still tapping up and down on the linoleum. "Gambit..." she drawled.

He winced at the use of his codename. "C'mon, chére," he wheedled. " _Everyone_ will thank me."

"Except Kitty." With that, she whisked Kitty's horrendous muffins out of his grip. "Piotr's birthday. Girlfriend makes dessert."


	2. Salvation Al Dente

Kitty may have been oblivious to the suppressed horror on her boyfriend Piotr's face when she carried out her carefully reheated dessert, but even she could not miss the surprise on his face when he bit into one of those dense, over-egged, over-crusty muffins and exclaimed, "This is very good!"

She whopped him. "Of _course_ , they are. _I_ made them."

Piotr looked sheepish. The rest of the table looked skeptical. Was Piotr saving face?

Gambit smirked smugly. Gambit was a _chef_ , trained by the famed Tante Mattie Baptiste, and no dessert following his dinner would ever be made by Kitty.


	3. Vengeance is Demitasse

Early morning training sessions were the bane of Gambit's life—especially when he found himself abruptly wide awake at five a.m., girlfriend standing over his bed, a dangerous glint in her eyes and an iron skillet swinging from her hand.

"Bonjour, ma chére," he said smoothly.

Rogue scowled. "I'm not sure whether to order beignets or to hit you with this."

She suddenly tossed the skillet at him. He caught it in his stomach with a pained _oomph_.

"Breakfast. On the double." She grinned. "Logan wants us in the Danger Room at six."

 _Mornings_ were the bane of Gambit's life.


End file.
